Mini Love Stories
by Daughter0fhades078
Summary: some cute, little love stories based on the Percy Jackson characters.


**Hello, my name is lacey/phoenix and this is when the demigods came over to Mount Olympus. Hope you like them. (also this contains some of my OCs)(This is when Jason and piper were not together).THIS IS MY FIRST STORY/STORIES SO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Percy and Annabeth:**

Annabeth was trying to read a book, but Percy was playing a video game. Gods how she hated video games. She got up and asked him to turn down the volume. He said " Fine but you have to let me...tickle you". Annabeth responded " Fine". All night long Percy was tickling her.

**Jason and Piper:**

Jason missed having Piper around when they broke up. He wished he could call her, but he didn't have a phone. They still lived in a one-room apartment and so he had a great idea. He would just call out for her. So he did and soon she showed up. She looked sad so Jason asked what was wrong, but she said nothing. Jason really wanted to kiss her. He asked if he could kiss her. She looked up and was shocked but said "yes". So they stood there kissing all day.

**Frank and Hazel:**

Hazel was riding a horse she found when Frank was baking cupcakes inside. On her way back, Frank charged into a horse and scared her. She knew she was falling, but the ground never hit her. She opened her eyes and was shocked. Frank changed back and was holding her up. She then kissed him and started laughing and so did Frank.

**Leo and Calypso: **

Calypso was always clean after her boyfriend. She was always given the most beautiful things though. One day she got mad. Her boyfriend was outside with some parts of a machine. He was trying to fix it, but couldn't and she knew what was wrong. Why was because it was dirty. She walked outside to the water hose and ran down to where Leo was. Leo looked up with a big grin on his face. Then his eyes went to the water hose and he ran down the hill. Calypso was shocked, she yelled for him, but he didn't come back. At night he finally came back and had a beautiful necklace. She went to reach for it, but he took it and said " this is for the most beautiful girl ever." Calypso was sad that he found someone else. She was about to walk away until Leo pushed her toward him. He then kissed her and put the necklace on HER.

** (Nico and will are at camp half-blood)**

**Nico and Will:**

Will was at work trying to save this demigods' life. He knew the demigod was going to die, but he couldn't give up yet. He hated people he knew died or was badly hurt. They were a sudden knock on the door. He yelled, "Can someone get the door." Finally, they opened it and saw Nico smiling. Will knew they were going out for a lunch date, but he couldn't let this demigod die. He asked if a little longer would be fine. Nico looked up and said "nope." Nico could see the god of death. He looked straight at him and said: "Leave that kid alone." The god of death vanished and in a few minutes, they were on the way to the lunch date.

**Phoenix and Izzybella:**

One day Izzy really wanted to hug Phoenix/me. So she waited till Phoenix/me got home. She got up and went to go hug phoenix/me. Phoenix/me thought she was sad so she/I said " are you ok?" yes, why would I not be," Izzy said." well normally you don't hug me that why I asked," Phoenix/me said. At night Phoenix/me kissed Izzy goodnight and put an arm around her waist.

**Luke and Lily:**

Lily was pregnant with twin boys. She was happy so was her husband luke. Luke had to go to work when Lily was given birth to the babies. Luke got a call that told him his wife is given birth to they babies. Luke rushed to the hospital and when he opened the door. He saw three beautiful things one his wife, two the baby boys, and third a Basket Net. He kissed the babies and Lily's head and fell asleep in a chair by the bed.

**Well, thank you for reading this. Please put yes if you liked it in the poll and put no in the poll if you didn't. Thank you! love you guys bye!**

**(FYI: The poll will be up by next Monday)**

**Also I will be doing another story next month so look for it**

**Here is a seek peek of it:**

**It is about a child of Artemis who follows the seven demigods paths along with her friends. Then she seen the demigods and fell in love with Jason's sister Thalia. Thalia ended the hunt months ago and she kinda fell in love with the new kid. Will they date? Will they hate each other? What will happen in this spin-off.**

**P.S: The reason Thalia likes the new person is because she naturally leads the new group and her looks, beauty, and smarts.**


End file.
